


Dream SMP One-Shots

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: One-Shots of our favorite Dream SMP people.Chapter 1: "The New Kid."Where Manhunt was invented.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Dream SMP One-Shots

"Sapnap! Get him!" A young boy with googles cries out.

"I CAN'T, he's to FAST!" A boy with a bandana yells back.

"Catch me if you can!" Another boy with a smiley face mask laughs.

Suddenly a bell rings out causing the boys to groan.

"Come on... Mr. Minecraft will be mad if we're late..." The boy with googles sighs.

"Yeah, whatever..." The bandana boy says sarcastically.

"Did you guy hear? We apparently get a new kid!" The masked boy tells his friends.

Unfortunately the boys conversation gets interrupted by a assertive voice: "Sapnap! George! Dream! Hurry up!"

"Okay, Mr. Minecraft..." The boy in a mask, Dream, said started jogging towards the school building, his friends following him.

~~~

"Hey class! Today we have a new student! Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. Philza Minecraft said kindly.

"Hi! I'm Badboyhalo, and this is my cat Antfrost!" The demon boy introduced as a regular tabbycat walks into the classroom with a loud "Meow!"

"Why does the new kid have a fucking cat?" A boy, even younger the Dream and his friends, askes rudely.

"Language! And he's my emotional support animal. I love him, he's a good boy." Badboyhalo pets his cat.

George leans over to Sapnap and whispers: "He looks fast. Maybe we should ask him to join manhunt."

"Sure why not. Dream did say he wanted more hunters." The bandana boy whispers back.

~~~

"Hey Badboyhalo! Wanna sit at our table?" The colorblind boy asked the demon boy.

"Huh? Call me Bad, but sure! Can Ant come to too?" The red cloaked boy replies back happily.

"Oh course, he can!" George smiles.

~~~

The bell rings to tell everyone that lunch was over, and recess was starting.

"Bad, wanna play a game with us?" Dream asks his new friend.

"Sure! What is it?" Bad asks, happy to be included.

"It's called "Manhunt" basically the "hunters" have to tag the "runner." The runner has to race across the playground without getting tagged. The runner is the fastest of the group. With is me. Let's see if you can catch me." Dream says confidently.


End file.
